c'est pour toi que je suis revenu
by Rizane
Summary: mais que fait Kuréno devant le lycée, vientil rencontrer Tohru? c'est ce que pensent Yuki, Kyô et Haru mais estce réellement pour ça?
1. Chapter 1

**voila une fic sur fruits basket avec Kuréno... il y a aussi Kyô,Yuki et plein d'autres. voila donc le premier chapitre, j'attend vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez**

* * *

A la sortie d'un lycée, se tenait un homme assez grand aux cheveux châtains. Il semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un et son regard était perdu dans le néant. Tout d'un coup, il revint à la réalité et aperçut un groupe de quatre jeunes garçons qui étaient en fait Yuki, Kyô, Momiji et Hatsuharu. Les adolescents se dirigeaient inconsciemment vers l'homme qui se trouvait à la sortie lorsqu'ils le virent, ils furent réellement étonnés de le trouver là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fout ici ? »

« Kyô arrêtes de hurler, tout le monde t'entend ! »

« Je t'ai rien demandé imbécile de rat ! »

« Chut, calmez-vous tous les deux, on va vous prendre pour des fous. »

« Ouais, Momiji a raison, on est dans la rue là. Bon pour reprendre la question de Kyô, qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? »

« Euh… Et bien, j'attend quelqu'un. »

« Hein !? crièrent Kyô et Yuki d'une seule et même voix. Tu n'attends pas Tohru quand même ?! Tu ne penserai pas la rencontrer ici ! »

Ah, oui c'est vrai, ils ne savent pas que Tohru connaît déjà Kuréno se dit Momiji, je pense qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas le leur annoncer tout de suite…

« Non, ça n'est pas Tohru que j'attend et de toute façon même si c'était elle que j'étais venu voir, rien ne m'obligeais à vous le dire. »

« Mouais, j'ai du mal à te croire quand tu dis ça, dit Haru d'un air suspicieux, mais je dois y aller, Rin m'attend au dojo alors surveillez le bien, je lui fait pas trop confiance à lui. »

« Merci, ça me touche profondément de ta part Hatsuharu. »

« Moi aussi je dois y aller, mon maître m'attend, je reste avec lui cet après-midi. Attends Haru ! »

Kyô courut rejoindre son cousin et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le dojo de maître Kazuma. Pendant ce temps, Yuki et Momiji restèrent avec Kuréno. Yuki le surveillait d'un œil soupçonneux. Momiji, lui, essayait de faire profile bas, si jamais Yuki apprenait que Kuréno avait déjà vu Tohru sans qu'il soit au courant, il serait en colère mais si en plus il savait que lui le savait mais ne l'avait pas dit aux autres, il y aurait du lapin à la moutarde à manger ce soir chez les Sôma. Le fait de voir arriver vers eux Manabe avec son humeur joviale de tous les jours détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère tendue que faisait régner Yuki.

« Hey Yun-Yun, j'aurais besoin de toi au bureau de l'association des élèves, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? »

«Pourquoi faire ? dit Yuki, vraisemblablement exaspéré par Manabe, non pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas mais Manabe avait le don de toujours arriver à des moments inconvenants. Et là, il n'avait aucune envie de laisser Momiji seul avec Kuréno. »

« Il y a un problème urgent à régler et pour ça, on a besoin de notre président ,et comme c'est toi, il faut que tu viennes. »

« Bon et ben j'arrive alors, dit Yuki sans le moindre enthousiasme. »

Ils s'éloignèrent et Kuréno et Momiji ne purent entendre que le début de leur conversation.

« C'était qui ce gars avec ton cousin Yun-Yun, tu le connais ? »

« Kuréno, oui, je le connais, c'est mon cousin, dit Yuki sans conviction. »

« Lui aussi ! Mais c'est pas vrai, t'as un famille à rallonge ou quoi ?! »

« On peut dire ça ouais. Mais dit moi, vice présent c'est quoi la chose super importante que tu voulais me dire ? »

« Hein ? Ah ça, et ben en fait… »

Momiji se retourna vers Kuréno.

« Si t'es pas là pour Tohru, t'es sûrement là pour Arisa non ? »

« Oui, c'est Tohru qui t'en a parlé. »

« Toi aussi, tu penses qu'elle joue un rôle important pour nous, n'est-ce pas. »

« A vrai dire si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est un peu grâce à elle. »

« Et Akito, il t'a laissé partir comme ça ?! »

« En fait là pour lui je suis dans mon bureau… »

« Ah tiens voilà les filles… »

Tohru, Saki et Arisa avaient fait leur apparition dans la cour du lycée. Elles marchaient joyeusement vers la sortie, c'était le week-end et que de le savoir les rendait de bonne humeur. Elles allaient enfin pouvoir se reposer après cette semaine éreintante qu'elle venaient de passer.

2


	2. Chapter 2

**voila le chapitre 2 de cette fic où Tohru, Arisa et Saki sortent du lycée... dites moi ce que vous en pensez bon je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas particulièrement long mais c'est assez dur d'écrire sur fruits basket je trouve (pour moi xD) je préfère écrire suer d'autres mangas mais comme j'ai eu cette idée et que j'aime bien fruits basket aussi ... et ben j'ai écrit maintenant si vous êtes très gentils vous laisserez bien quelques petites reviews pour m'en donner des nouvelles xD.**

* * *

…Soudain Tohru se figea.

« Uo ! »

« Quoi ? dit-elle inquiétée par le regard de Tohru . »

« Le portail… »

Saki et Uo se tournèrent et regardèrent le portail. Cela ne provoqua aucune réaction particulière chez Hanajima.

« Il a quoi de spécial ce portail ? »

Elle ne compris pas ce qui venait le regard d'Arisa aussi intensément. Elle suivit donc son regard pour essayer de comprendre se qui se passait et elle se retrouva avec une vue qui donnait sur Momiji.

« Hein ?? Qu'est-ce qui se passe là, je pige plus rien, c'est normal ? »

Bien que la question leur était destinée, les deux autres ne bronchèrent pas. Des petites larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Tohru puis un grand sourire se dessina sur sa bouche, elle avait eu raison d'y croire, il était bel et bien revenu… Arisa quand à elle avait le visage rayonnant, elle avait l'air plus qu'heureuse, on avait pas vu un telle expression sur son visage depuis longtemps, très longtemps . Elle souriait franchement, comme une enfant comme si cet unique instant avait pu rattraper tous les moments tristes et solitaires qu'elle avait vécus jusqu'à présent. L'ex voyouse avait le regard plongé celui du coq. Depuis ce court repas qu'elle avait partagé avec lui, elle avait rêvé de cet instant précis chaque nuit :Kuréno venait la chercher devant le lycée, la prenait dans ses bras et ils restaient là tous les deux pendant d'interminables minutes. Mais là, ils n'avançaient pas l'un vers l'autre, ils se souriaient et déjà cela suffisait à les rendre heureux. Aucun n'était capable de faire le premier pas, sûrement par timidité et quand Saki compris enfin la situation, cela devait deux bonnes minutes que ses deux amies n'avaient pas bougé.

« C'est lui…dit-elle en désignant l'homme du regard »

Seule Tohru l'avait entendue, Arisa était trop absorbée par ses pensées pour comprendre ce qui venait d'être dit. Mais Honda-san n'avait pas bougé non plus, elle c'était contentée de répondre d'un air un peu absent.

« Oui, c'est lui… »

« c'est un Sôma ? Je sens également de drôles d'ondes émaner de lui, et elle ressemblent beaucoup à celle de Kyô, Yuki , Momiji, Haru et tous les autres membres de leur famille que je connais. »

« Oui, c'est Kuréno Sôma, un de leurs cousins. »

« Leur famille est vraiment si grande que ça ? »

« Tu n'imagines même pas … Ils sont plus d'une centaine. »

Tohru et Uo furent très étonnées de la réaction de Saki, elle était partie sur un coup de tête. Elle avait pris Arisa par le bras et la traîna de force vers Kuréno et Momiji. La première, contrainte et forcée à suivre Saki maintenant puisque lorsqu'elle s'était redue compte de ce qui se passait, elle était déjà plus qu'à cinq mètres des deux autres n'opposa donc aucune résistance et Tohru, qui était toujours derrière courut pour rejoindre le groupe. Lorsque elle arriva à leur niveau (et oui, Tohru ne court pas très vite ) Kuréno et Arisa se faisaient face. L'homme se rapprocha de la lycéenne et la pris dans ses bras. Uo l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, resserrant encore l'étreinte qui les unissait. Saki et Momiji leur souriaient.

Tohru, elle, était heureuse pour son amie mais malgré tout, une impression troublée se lisait maintenant sur son visage, elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Le visage de Kyô était désormais le seul qu'elle apercevait. Elle se disait que bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus jamais l'enlacer et se sentit un peu honteuse de vouloir s'accaparer Kyô dans un moment pareil. Elle ne pensait qu'à elle alors que lui finirait sa vie enfermé. Qu'aurait pensé sa mère d'un sentiment qu'elle trouvait si égoïste. A cette pensée, elle se sentit encore plus honteuse, en ce moment, Kyô était la seule personne à qui elle pensait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait et il prenait chaque jour une part de son cœur un peu plus grande au détriment de sa mère à qui elle avait promit qu'elle penserait toujours à elle.

Pour ne pas laisser transparaître ce sentiment de culpabilité sur son visage, elle sourit comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était inquiète pour quelqu'un et qu'elle pensait que c'était de sa faute.

Momiji se rendit compte du malaise mais ne dit rien, il savait très bien que le cas de Kyô faisait cet effet à Tohru, cela la rendait triste et il savait également que ce sujet était un peu tabou avec elle car lui allait bientôt être libéré mais pas Kyô et il voyait très bien que dans le cœur de la jeune fille, il n'avait pas la même place que le chat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila le dernier chapitre de cette fic sur fruits basket, j'espère que vous allez aimer ...**

* * *

Quand Yuki revint, Kuréno se trouvait toujours là mais le nombre de personnes autour de lui avait augmenté depuis son départ avec Manabe. Comme il le pensait, son cousin était venu rencontrer Tohru, il s'approcha de lui, il avait deux mots à lui dire. Mais lorsque qu'il arriva au niveau du jeune homme il fit brusquement un pas en arrière, quelqu'un était dans se bras, c'était…une fille !!! Mais pas n'importe qui, c'était Arisa ! Que faisait-elle là, ça à la rigueur ça ne le concernait pas vraiment mais ce qui le bluffa vraiment c'était que c'était bien un homme et non un coq qu'Arisa serrait dans ses bras. Pourquoi ne se transformait-il pas ? Yuki fit en sorte de ne pas montrer son étonnement pour ne pas paraître louche au près de Saki mais il avait vraiment du mal à cacher l'expression qui se lisait presque clairement sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Kuréno, depuis combien de temps avait-il été libéré, la fin de la malédiction qui frappait la famille Sôma. Tohru était revenue dans le monde réel et avait quitté ses pensées, lorsqu'elle aperçu Yuki, elle comprit tout de suite et essaya tant bien que mal de détourner la conversation.

« Alors qu'est-ce que Manabe voulait te montrer ? »

« … »

« Yuki ? »

« Hein … Euh, ah oui, non, rien de bien intéressent comme d'habitude. »

« Ah d'accord… »

Momiji sentit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Saki avait de toute évidence remarqué le regard encore plus bizarre qu'à l'ordinaire de Yuki. Lorsque Uo et Kuréno dénièrent se décoller, Momiji anticipa la réaction de son cousin déjà troublé par tout ce qu'il venait de voir et ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de dire quoi que se soit et proposa à tout le monde d'aller mangé une glace.

« Allez, s'il vous plaît dit-il plein d'entrain, c'est le week-end, on a le temps… Personne n'est pressé ? En plus le glacier à côté et super, les vendeurs sont sympa. »

« Si tu veux ! répondit Tohru d'une voix joviale, comme si elle comptait se remettre d'aplomb en mangeant une bonne glace, son seul regret fut que Kyô, Haru et Rin ne puissent pas partager se moment avec elle. »

Pour l'instant la priorité qu'elle avait était de faire en sorte que la situation Kuréno, Arisa, Yuki ne vire pas à l'eau de boudin, elle accepta donc de bon cœur la proposition de Momiji.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment le temps, Kuréno fit comme tous les autres et acquiesça. Après tout, vu qu'il était parti, une ou deux heures de plus ou de moins qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer, de toute façon il le savait, lorsqu'il rentrerait, Akito serait furieuse. Il suivit donc les autres jusqu'au glacier.

Arrivés chez le vendeur de glaces, ils s'assirent à une table. Kuréno alla acheter des glaces pour tout le monde.

« Deux glaces fraise, une banane, deux chocolat et une pistache s'il vous plaît. »

« Tout de suite m'sieur ! »

Il paya et parti s'asseoir à sa place, donna à chacun sa glace.

« Et la banane c'est pour Yuki pas pour moi, moi j'avais demandé une chocolat ! »

« Excuses moi Momiji, je l'ai pas fait exprès. »

Kuréno échangea les glaces des deux garçons, Yuki avait toujours un air méfiant et la façon dont il regardait Kuréno le laissait clairement paraître mais il accepta sa glace sans broncher.

Quand tout le monde eut fini sa glace, Kuréno et Yuki déclarèrent qu'ils allaient rentrer. Yuki voulait rentrer avec son cousin car il avait un grand besoin de lui parler. Kuréno sortit en premier suivit d'Arisa qui voulait lui dire au revoir. Le rat hésita un moment puis conclut qu'il valait mieux attendre un moment à l'intérieur, le temps qu'ils se disent ce qu'ils avaient à se dire avant de se quitter, il ne voulait pas se mêler de la vie privée de son cousin. Il se rassit donc à table avec les autres se tourna doucement vers la fenêtre. Tohru, Saki et Momiji firent de même. Leurs deux amis discutaient dehors, ils avaient l'air heureux. Tohru et Saki n'avait jamais vu Arisa avec un regard aussi vivant. Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, alors que ce qui se trouvaient dans le Glacier n'avaient pas bougé, les deux autres s 'enlacèrent une nouvelle fois lors de cette journée qui semblait à première vue être une bonne voire très bonne journée. Ceux à l'intérieur avaient toujours le regard tourné vers les deux autres. Kuréno posa son front contre celui d'Arisa qui l'embrassa. Ils étaient comme dans un rêve, comme s'ils attendaient cet instant précis depuis très longtemps déjà. Leur baiser langoureux prit fin lorsqu'il y eut une grande envolée d'oiseaux autour d'eux.

Yuki se leva brusquement, il ne pouvait pas supporter cela une seconde de plus, peut-être était-il jaloux de son cousin qui lui avait réussit à déclarer sa flamme à celle qu'il aimait…

Momiji qui ne s'était aperçu de rien déclara sur un ton joyeux :

« Ils sont mignons, vous trouvez pas ? »

« Oui, répondirent en cœur Tohru et Saki, ils sont chou et toi tu ne les trouves pas mignons Yuki ?? »

Tohru se retourna vers la place à laquelle Yuki était installé un instant plutôt et fut surprise de voir qu'il n'y avais plus personne à côté d'elle.

« Ah ! Yuki a disparu ! »

Saki fit doucement pivoter la tête de Tohru jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse apercevoir Yuki devant elle.

« A non, en fait tu es toujours là, excuses moi mais pourquoi es tu debout ?? »

« Pour rien mais là je vais y aller. A plus. »

Il sortit du magasin et passa indifféremment devant son cousin et Uotani. Ils se lâchèrent et Arisa rentra dans la boutique tandis que Kuréno rattrapa son cousin.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore monsieur la souris, vous avez un problème ? »

« Nan ! »

« Bon alors me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plaît Yuki, ça m'exaspère. »

Yuki ne faisait absolument pas confiance à son cousin et le lui montrait. Pourquoi ne se transformait-il pas en oiseau lorsqu'il prenait une fille dans ses bras ?? Il fallait qu'il apprenne ce qui c'était passé. Il engagea donc avec méfiance la conversation avec Kuréno.

Arisa les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent au coin de la rue. Ses yeux étaient remplis de joie.


End file.
